Why Not A Christian Fatwa?
by Jaxhawk What if the Pope Declared A Fatwa? http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R30r9kd8wwI/AAAAAAAACEM/ZxuwdlaBuho/s1600-h/KHOMEINI.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R30r90d8wxI/AAAAAAAACEU/X0nbBZ7D2nY/s1600-h/Jesus_070.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R30r90d8wyI/AAAAAAAACEc/n3GOTK_9fgQ/s1600-h/pope.jpg Fatawas are expected to deal with religious issues, however in exceptional cases, religious issues and political ones seem to be inextricably intertwined. The term fatwa is used by Islamic extremists to mean "permission" to do a certain act that might be otherwise illegal under Islamic law. Some examples of fatawa follow: Ayatollah Ruhollah khomeini in 1989 pronounced a death sentence on Salman Rushdie, the author of The Satanic Verses. Yusuf al-Qaradawi released a fatwa on April 14th 2004, stating that the boycott of American and Israeli products was an obligation for all who are able. Well what is good for the goose is also good for the gander, as the saying goes! It won't happen, but the situation in Great Britain is such an insult, that if the Catholic Church was led by a man like Khomeini, the Pope would issue a fatwa today! First it was a crucifix upside down in a bottle of urine shown in an "art" show in New York City. Now it is a one foot high statue of Jesus with an erection! This obscenity is on display in a gallery at Gateshead Baltic Centre for Contemporary Art. It has offended those Christians of all Christian faiths, not just Catholics,who have seen this obscene statue that is the central figure in the exhibit. The exhibit is a traditional statue of Jesus which has been "doctored" by controversial Chinese artist Terence Koh. Outraged visitors and church leaders have criticised the artist and Baltic Center bosses for disrespecting the Christian faith. Dad-of-two John Monaghan, 33, of Heaton, Newcastle, said: "I feel this sculpture is overstepping the mark with regards to respect. This blogger believes it is an insult to picture The Christ in any way other that which is pictured in Sacred Scriptures. If I were Pope I would issue a holy edict condemning any Catholic to excommunication who attended this heretical exhibit! "If other religious characters were portrayed in this way, Mohammad for example, there would be riots. It should be withdrawn immediately." Assistant priest at St Mary's Roman Catholic Cathedral in Newcastle, the Rev Christopher Warren, branded the statue offensive. "For Christians the image of Jesus is very special and to interpret it in a sexualised way is an affront to what we hold dear," he said. The statue is part of the Zabludowicz Collection, owned by Newcastle-born collector Anita Zabludowicz. She studied fine art and history at Newcastle's College of Arts and Technology before spending 10 years as an interior designer. Koh, 30, was born in Beijing but raised in Vancouver, Canada, and lives in New York. (source the Daily Mail) No one would think that a statue of your father, son or brother shown with his private parts would be acceptable. That is no one except an addict to pornography. Then why is there no out cry from the public over this repeated demonstration of hatred for religious symbols? Have we become so humanistic , nihilistic and decadent that we accept these obscenities as art? God help us, and forgive us if we have! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 3, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: ART OBSCENITY JESUS FATWA Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.